1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for supplying an electrical charge to an external device.
2. Description of Related Art
Charging stands for supplying a charge to a mobile device such as a smartphone or tablet are conventionally manufactured for exclusive use with a particular mobile device. For example, conventional charging stands may only permit a mobile device of a particular size to fit onto the stand. Additionally, conventional charging stands may require the mobile device be mounted in the stand according to a specific arrangement position or orientation.
Additionally, conventional charging stands frequently include a charging terminal that projects outward from the charging stand base. Consequently, the surface of the mobile device may be damaged (e.g., scratched) when the user attempts to align the mobile device's charging terminal with the charging stand's charging terminal.